A Doctor needs his Rose
by konekoxsasaki
Summary: from the end of series four. The Doctor tries to leave, but theres no way Rose could let him. And what will happen to his clone when hes rejected by the girl he loves?
1. Dont Leave Me

"Don't you see what I've given you, Rose? He's _human. _He can spend the rest of his life with you."

The Doctor stared into Rose Tylers brown eyes, trying to smile for her. She would never be alone again, but him?

He didn't want anyone if it wasn't Rose.

Tears streaked messily down Rose's cheeks. She had travelled so far! Two years without _him_ had near enough killed her, there was no way she'd let him just disappear again.

Not this time.

"No-no matter what you say, Doctor, he isn't YOU." She stared earnestly and defiantly into his eyes, completely oblivious to their audience. "You can clone yourself a billion times and there would still only be one of MY Doctor."

He blinked back tears, trying desperately to ignore the speeding of his heartbeats. It was harder with two.

"I t-told you right here, on this spot that I l-love you." Her eyes blazed through the tears. "That's still true." She found it hard to continue as she stared at the desperate longing in his chocolate eyes. " I meant forever. You were gonna answer. You said 'Rose Tyler, I ….' Please, just tell me what you were gonna say."

He mouthed wordlessly. She deserved that, of course she did, but admitting his feelings would make it impossible to leave her. Rose shook her head and closed her eyes. Her voice was hoarse.

"Say you don't love me and I'll go. I'll leave and never look back" Her tears renewed their flow, her breathing hitched and she turned to go.

The Doctor closed his eyes, defeated. The pain in her voice was too much to bear. He couldn't hurt her anymore. Without his permission his hand raised, catching her arm and pulling her close.

"Rose Tyler, I…" he cleared his throat and whispered in her ear. His breath made her shiver. "I … have loved you from the moment I met you, that moment I took your hand and said 'Run'. And, I know I will love you for the rest of my life." She gasped quietly at his words and turned to face him, starting to speak; but he placed a finger over her lips. "Living without you, not being able to see your face" he stroked her cheek, she smiled eyes glittering. "Not being able to hold your hand or hear your voice… it very nearly killed me." He took a deep breath and made the most important choice in his life. "And do you know something? I'd rather die a thousand times than be without you again." He glanced over her shoulder at his double, apologizing with his eyes.

"Does that mean…I can stay? I can stay with you?" Rose hoarsely whispered, barely daring to hope. In answer he stroked her cheek once more, leaning forwards until their lips met.


	2. Left Behind

_Disclaimer: I, regrettably do not own Doctor Who, or any of the characters. If I did then David Tennant would never have left, and Rose would never have lost her grip on that Magna clamp._

_AN: Okay ,this is my first fan fiction to be published on here so please bear with me !_

Donna grinned widely, but looked away to the Doctors double. His face gave her a shock.

His features were twisted with fury and jealousy. She noticed his hands twitching towards the couple, as though he would snatch Rose away and run for it.

The Doctors double seethed, staring viscously at the couple before him. She was meant to stay with _him_! She was his, his prize for defeating the dalek army. But she was choosing that weakling over him? The idiot was so easily fooled….he honestly believed the metacrisis made him human? No, he was a time lord, proud and powerful; and he would have Rose, no matter what.

He coughed pointedly, whilst the couple swayed, pulling each other closer. Another cough, louder this time, and they broke apart, still keeping close. He made his voice hoarse; it wasn't hard. "But…what about me, Rose? I need you."

There, there was a flicker of something in her eyes; pity, heartbreak, maybe? She stepped forwards out of the real Doctors embrace and took his hand gently.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but…I need him. And you barely know me, just 'is memories, right? You'll go out and you'll find someone else. Cos, I c-cant leave 'im." She smiled and hugged him.

He could run with her, right now, he thought Into the idiots TARDIS, and off they would go; a few changes to her memory, she'd never notice the difference. No, not yet, patience….

"Here." the Doctor pulled Rose away and handed him what appeared to be a piece of coral. "Stick that into the rift, you'll have a new TARDIS in about…oooh…I dunno, a month? " He smiled" Go find your Rose."

They shook hands and Rose followed the Doctor and Donna back into the TARDIS." Listen, um, find my mum, yeah? Tell 'er im with the Doctor she'll understand." A mutter came from the Doctor "Yeah, or she'll slap you. One of them." And with that, the TARDIS began to fade from view.

The new Doctor smirked to himself as he turned to leave. " Heh… find MY Rose? I already have. I just have to steal her back…."

_I'm sorry if it seems super short, it appeared longer on paper. I'm going through it all and lengthening it though. Please don't hate me if it takes a while to update! I will post the next ASAP. Big thanks to bizziebloom13, Wynter-Sakurako , mhollins83, coralie91 and: NewDoctorWhoFan- I love your stories don't ever stop writing DoctorxRose_


	3. And Off We Go!

_Disclaimer: I, regrettably do not own Doctor Who, or any of the characters. If I did then David Tennant would never have left, and Rose would never have lost her grip on that Magna clamp._

_I'll try to make it longer this time…_

Donna couldn't help it; she grinned widely as she watched the Doctor running around the TARDIS console. He had a HUGE soppy grin on his face, and every few seconds he glanced towards the captains chair where Rose was sat.

He was by far the happiest she'd seen him, and she wondered if this was how he was before, before all the fire and rage. Well, she'd definitely find out now.

"Where to then? We could go to New Earth again or Rexicoricofallipatorius! Ooh, or Midnight, sapphire waterfalls, Rose!" Rose's eyes lit up, but Donna scoffed

"Remember what happened last time?"

The Doctor frowned, passing Rose and kissing her cheek before darting off again.

"Rose! We never went to Barcelona!" Donna laughed

"You have the whole of space and time to choose from… and you pick Barcelona?"

Rose grinned and joined the Doctor. "Course, Donna. They've got dogs with no noses."

Donna shook her head but followed the pair as they darted round, pushing buttons and twisting dials. He kept repeating her name, she realised; almost as if it would stop her disappearing in a puff of smoke.

It was so adorable.

" Well…Spaceman, I wanna go home for a bit, check on granddad." Rose nodded. " I'd like to see 'im again. He was nice."

The Doctor pouted and glanced between them. "Fine. Be dull then." He sighed

" Earth it is!"

As soon as they landing (with a jolt that knocked them all over), Donna ran out leaving the two of them alone. The Doctor pulled Rose to the chair, taking her hand tightly in his. If he had the choice, he would never let go.

" So you met Wilfred, then? Good man, he is. D'you know, I teleported away, right in front of him, smack bang in the middle of the High street, he didn't bat an eyelid!"

Rose grinned, tongue between her teeth. _God,_ he'd missed that…he found himself drawn towards her and her lips parted slightly, irresistibly. He could feel their last kiss on his lips, could see every detail of her beautiful face, the warmth and love in her brown eyes. It felt so right. For a second, he marvelled that he could even do this; she was _here,_ here with him, and –for now- there was no fear, no distractions.

Their lips brushed together, but Rose jerked backwards as Donna re-entered the TARDIS indignantly.

"Oi, you two, get a move on! And you, spaceman, have you even got a licence for this thing?" She stood hands on hips "Cos this" she pointed imperiously out the door "THIS is certainly not Chiswick!"

The Doctors head peeked curiously out of the TARDIS doors.

"Ah. Well, yes. You're right Donna. This isn't Chiswick .Definitely not…ahem…" He walked out, ruffling the back of his hair awkwardly.

Donna followed, shaking her head, looking around at the posters peeling off the walls.

" It's a bloody council estate , that's what it is-"

She was cut off by a sharp gasp from Rose, whose shocked voice came from directly behind them.

" It's _my _ bloody council estate."

_Et, fini. It's only slightly longer but I thought I'd leave it there for now. Guys, please, please review; else I can't make it better! A bientot! _


	4. The Powell Estate and buried memories

_Disclaimer: I, regrettably do not own Doctor Who, or any of the characters. If I did then David Tennant would never have left, and Rose would never have lost her grip on that Magna clamp._

* * *

Rose stepped dazedly forwards, staring blankly up at the place she once called home. She didn't even notice the Doctors waiting hand. That more than anything worried him.

"Rose?..."

Without warning she darted off, heading straight for Bucknall House. The Doctor immediately sprinted after her.

"ROSE! Wait…!"

Donna simply sighed and followed. Running, always running with him, wherever they or whenever they went…

Rose finally stopped at number 48, gasping for air. The door was shut, why shouldn't it be? She didn't have her key anymore; she never thought she'd need it again. A thought struck her.

Did someone else live here now, in the place she had grown up in?Were someone else's kids running around her flat, sleeping in her room? The thought of it disturbed her.

"There's no-one there, Rose," His voice was muted and serious as he stopped just beside her.  
"there wont be for another six months. It's only been a week since…since Canary Wharf" He seemed to have trouble getting out the words as he reached for her hand, the hand that she had raised to the door subconsciously.

Her throat closed up at those words; she fought to keep herself in the present- but their terrible, helpless screams echoed sickeningly in her mind.  
"Doctor...I want...C-can we go in?"

Donna caught up just then, panting heavily, but resisting the urge to make a comment; this was their moment and she knew it. She knew enough of Rose to understand what was going on,and admired her for it. She knew if she was ever faced with this, she probably couldn't do it...  
She watched as the Doctor gently squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.

God, they were adorable.  
"This is technically still your home, and the TARDIS brought us here for a reason." He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and grinned, attempting to lighten the mood "And, well, this is _very_ good at opening doors. Allons-y"

* * *

The hall was dark , cold and dusty; Rose stepped breathlessly into her former home.  
It was all the same as she remembered; everything in its place,exactly as it had been coffee table was still littered with mugs and magazines, and those stupid little notes Jackie wrote;

_Cousin Mo's, xmas?_ Her own stupid idea to escape the Sycorax with an uconscious Doctor.

_Harold, dinner eight, saturday_ Rose smiled. Harold, with his fruit _-"why is there an apple in my dressing gown?"._ Did he survive?Did he miss Jackie?

And then : _Call Rose. Ghosts Doc'll love it! _Tears swam in her eyes as she read the note, ghosts had started it all.  
"Rose?What-what happened to you?He never could tell me..." Donna perched on the dusty sofa, eyes burning with curiousity. Rose sat beside her and took a deep breath.

" It all started with the Torchwood. Wait...don't you remember 'em?"

Donna shook her head. "Holiday"

Rose raised an eyebrow "They were everywhere though"

"Yeah, well i was very drunk"

* * *

The Doctor, contrary to usual, was out of the main action. He was hiding in Roses room, just remembering.

That hollow, _empty _feeling as he sat her, in this very spot , a day after his world had fallen apart. The distant echoes of Roses cries, of his own desperate screams.

It hadn't felt he same as when he'd lost Gallifrey. No, that had been rage, despair, terrible guilt. He could control that. He _did_ control that.

But that emptyness was worse.

It had almost consumed him as he'd said goodbye, lost that last chance to just _tell her-_ But Donna had turned up then, all fire and attitude and shocked him into waking up.

He'd still returned here though. Just a week later; and her things had of Jackies things, oh no! Just Roses, as if there wewre some demon out there that just _loved_ to torment him.

He remembered the rage now, the fierce possessiveness at seeing her things absent. He'd broken a window, and his hand too, in his anger.

Who in the universe dared take these things, these last links to her?

He knew now though. They did.

* * *

_Okay guys, thats all for now. I'll update ASAP, and I hope your enjoying so far.I'll try and tone down the depressiveness, but I needed to get it out of the way..._

_Please review!_

**_And guys, i am a huge Tim burton ( alice in wonderland) fan and have found that the original script contains some lovely scenes with alice and the hatter. If any one knows where to find the original script, please please please tell me!_**


	5. How're you feeling, Donna Noble?

_Disclaimer: I, regrettably do not own Doctor Who, or any of the characters. If I did then David Tennant would never have left, and Rose would never have lost her grip on that Magna clamp._

_AN: Okay ,this is my first fan fiction to be published on here so please bear with me !_

"Spaceman!OI!"  
Donnas hand clicked impatiently in front of the Doctors face, bringing him into the started, jumping to his feet; a blue teddy tumbled of his lap- he didn't even remember picking it up.

Rose grinned and picked it up, before suddenly hitting him in the chest with it.  
"Ask before you go in my room! And ESPECIALLY before you touch Mr Tedopolous!"

The Doctor backed away, hands held indignantly up to protect himself.  
"Ow! Rose-wait, how old were you when you called him THAT? You couldn't just be- ow!- a normal kid and call him Beary or -Ah!- Arthur, could you?Rose!"

He quickly darted behind Donna for shelter; she laughed and darted away, eyebrows raised disbelievingly.  
"Spaceman, I've seen you fight giant insects, and monsters i wouldn't have belived existed, and you're scared of her?"

"Um, Donna...yeah, you wouldn't be laughing if you'd ever been on the recieving end of a Tyler Slap...OW! Okay Rose, you win-you win!"

Rose grinned, hugging the bear tightly."'course I do. Now what do you say we get all this stuff in to the TARDIS before we get arrested for tresspassing?" There was just a hint of bitterness in her voice as they all began gathering her stuff.

* * *

Donna huffed as she carted the last box into the console room.  
" Blimey...don't rush to my aid Doctor, I'm fine..."

There was no response; the Doctor continued to stare past her, across the console, where Rose was blankly gazing into the central column.

Donna frowned and tried again, nudging the Doctor playfully "Hey, let's go see that Captain Jack, eh?"

Rose suddenly moved, not looking at anyone as she grabbed a box. "Guess I'll ...go unpack 're stuck with me."

The Doctor smiled, waiting until she looked up, "Forever"

That simple statement made her eyes light up, just for a second, and she nodded before leaving the room.

Donna huffed. "Right sunshine, Grandads, or Jacks .Your choice, and make it quick, we ent got all day."

The Doctor surprised her, turning and gripping her shoulders in a powerful grip. His eyes looked deadly serious, gleaming in the dim light.  
"How you feeling, Donna Noble?"  
She stared at him for a few seconds, then shrugged. "Meh, can't complain. In fact, I'd have to say I feel _fantastic._"

The one word made the Doctors eyes narrow. Even more so when she added. "No, hold on...teensy though."  
"On a scale of one to ten, Donna,how bad?"

She contemplated briefly. "Fou, five?Or Six...no, seven...What is it?Whats wrong?"

"The metacrisis affected you; poured a little bit of ...Time-lordiness into you"

Donna couldn't help it; she scoffed."_time-lordiness?_ Wait...can you stop it?"

His quiet answer couldn't have terrified her more.  
"I'm so sorry, Donna."

And the darkness claimed her.

_I'm sorry for the delay, i've been off the PC for ages... Please don't hate me if it takes a while to update! I will post the next ASAP. Big thanks to bizziebloom13, Wynter-Sakurako , mhollins83, coralie91 and: NewDoctorWhoFan- I love your stories don't ever stop writing DoctorxRose_


	6. Who's afraid of the big Bad Wolf?

_Disclaimer: I, regrettably do not own Doctor Who, or any of the characters. If I did then David Tennant would never have left, and Rose would never have lost her grip on that Magna clamp._

_AN: Okay ,this is my first fan fiction to be published on here so please bear with me !_

Rose slumped onto her bed, trying desperately to ignore the voices, the distant singing echoeing in her head.  
_"Thats right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away"  
_That last memory of the previous Doctor was vivid, along with a glowing, burning sensation. She'd felt it just moments ago, staring into the central column. There had been a golden tinge to her vision; the singing had gotten louder and louder until she couldn't stand it anymore- she had to move, do _something_ ,anything, to distract herself.

Course, now she was finished with her unpacking, and all she could do was sit and think; if she went out into the console, _he'd _notice something was up. And she wasn't ready for all that fuss. Even if it was him, and he had every medical degree known to the universe, it would go away on its own.  
New memories flooded to the surface. These were different, clouded and fuzzy, they could be mistaken for dreams:

_"I looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me"_

_"I want you safe. My Doctor." ( _Did she REALLY call him 'My Doctor'? Wow...)

The singing increased in volume, along with a strong sense of power, a tinge of gold.

It terrified her.

She could remember feeling this so many times-  
_Scotland- "There is somethng of the Wolf about you"  
Petes World- seeing her MOTHER encased in metal.  
Krop Tor- Not being able to contact her Doctor until it was too late. It had nearly consumed her then.  
And finally, on that little beach in Norway- "Dalek?" A laugh "No! place translates as Bad Wolf Bay."_

So was that it, then? Was the Bad Wolf back?  
Why? What had prompted it? Or had it just been building up, waiting, biding its time-  
If so what for?  
_"I can see everything, all that is, all that was, all that ever could be." " Thats what I see, all the time! And doesn't it drive you mad?"_

Yes, yes it did. The voice was driving her mad, she needed to get out,get away for even a moment, without the Doctor noticing anything odd.

**And thats all for now. I'm so sorry for the delay, the reviews got me thinking ( thankyou by the way they were so wonderful!) and I've changed the story slightly.  
Next chapter , you'll discover whats happened to Donna! I'll be as quick as possible!**

**If you guys have any requests, one-shots , just send me an email and i'll do my best...  
I'm also thinking of doing my own series three with Rose, but do u think thats a little overdone at the moment ?  
Please review!**


	7. Missing a certain Rose Tyler

_Disclaimer: I, regrettably do not own Doctor Who, or any of the characters. If I did then David Tennant would never have left, and Rose would never have lost her grip on that Magna clamp._

_AN: Okay ,this is my first fan fiction to be published on here so please bear with me !_

Stats were good, heart rate, normal. Brain activity up about 50% but that was to be expected...  
The Doctor ruffled his hair and sighed in relief as he gazed at the unconcsious Donna. She'd be fine, all good; weell, a little cleverer than normal , but still...

He left her to sleep in the infirmiary, walking down the dimly lit corridors until he reached the console room, sinking into the captains chair.  
A Post-it was attached to the main screen, an altogether too familiar handwriting was scrawled across it.

_Hey, Doctor, needed to get some air. Nicked some cash for lunch...Pay ya back l8r! Love, Rose xxxxx_

He smiled again, relaxing inot the seat as he thought about Rose, HIS Rose. She'd come back to him, done the impossible; and how ingeniously she'd done it too! Dimension cannons that avoided the Void! Ha!  
But her return signalled the return of his old fears...  
_'How long you gonna stay with me?' 'Forever'  
_  
The memory was so vivid, so bright. But it was a promise that Rose simply couldn't keep, no matter how much she meant it. How long was 70,80 years? So , so short; and all that time he wouldn't age. Wouldn't she HATE it, wouldn't she leave? He shuddered, he just couldn't cope if-

Speaking of being without Rose, it had been an hour, 13 minutes and 23 seconds since he'd seen her. Maybe , just maybe he should go find her; only to check she was ok...  
How much trouble could she get into in Her London?...no scratch that, Rose Tyler was simply the most jeapordy friendly of all his companions.

And didn't he just love her for it?

_NOTE :Due to problems with internet, all chapters are probably be quite small until I get it sorted out. Apologies, please don't hate me! I will put the next part up ASAP.  
Please review nicely, I love all the feedback so far x_


	8. Hello, Captain

_Disclaimer: I, regrettably do not own Doctor Who, or any of the characters. If I did then David Tennant would never have left, and Rose would never have lost her grip on that Magna clamp._

_AN: Okay ,this is my first fan fiction to be published on here so please bear with me !_

Dont panic, that wasn't the important thing to remember. So what if she wasn't in the last 12 shops? Could be lucky 13...  
Yeah right.

The Doctor scanned the High Street for a very familiar blonde and got nothing. Marks and Spencers, checked, Primark, nope...Starbucks? Ugh. Rose would_ never_ betray him and drink COFFEE! No, she like good, reliable tanin-filled tea with milk and two sugars thank-you-very-much.

Aha, now a chip shop looked promising...Rose loved chips.

He entered, ignoring the ting of the bell, ready to see Rose ,diving into a tub of her favourite food; but no. the shop was empty, except for the girl behind the counter.  
He headed straight for her. She eyed him up and down, and blew a bubble with her gum.

"Ahem...chips, just lovely , salty chips, and ...have you seen this woman about? Answers to the name of Rose" He pulled out the psychic paper, calling an all too easily found picture of Rose to mind. She continued to chew her gum, and fiddled with her hooped earring.  
"'old on a , she was 'ere 'bout twenty minutes ago." She began to shovel chips into a tub and eyed him again, lingering on his suit, and his Sonic-the-hedgehog hair.  
"You should know, you picked 'er up. Unless you got a twin?"

He gaped for a second then turned and left, ignoring her shouts. Before he could even comprehend what the implications of this 'other' him meant, his phone buzzed.  
"Rose?"  
"Nope. Jack. And are you still in London? I'm honing in on the TARDIS. See you 's a date."

* * *

Donna paced the console room, trying to stay calm. She'd passed out, and when she woke, everyone had gone. C'mon, she knew they were in love and alll, but couldn't the first date wait awhile?  
The door openand she flew at it, eady to give him a slap or something, but instead she tumbled into a very dashing Captain .  
" Well, hello handsome."  
He grinned, and stepped into the TARDIS."Hey georgeous. The Doc here?"  
She stepped back, attempted to lean on the railing, missed and settled for flicking her hair. " Dunno. He don't care, he just swans off...speak of the devil, where the hell have you been?"  
The Doctor practically ran in, heading straight for the screen and sonicking.  
"Donna not now"  
"Oho, not now? Not now! Do you have any idea how i feel just bein' dropped like that? Do you...wait, wheres Rose?"  
"I dont know" His answer was curt and laced with determination and anger.  
"Wait, you let her stay? Cool, i did hope..."  
" Jack, look, I can't-"  
The TARDIS beeped and Jack pointed at the screen. "Energy spikes around the Void rift. Thats why I'm here. It's off the scale..."  
The Doctor stared at him and Donnas head folowed them as they began to end oneanothers sentences.  
" Recently? But..."  
"...only something big,-"  
"-like a TARDIS, could"  
"A TARDIS? So ,what Doctor, its the Master...?"  
He ran is hands through his hair,looking like he was mentally kicking himself. He was, hw could e have forgotten...?  
"Oh, no, Jack. Its_ me."_

note: internets still iffy, i'm doing my best, thanks to ur wonderfully encouraging reviews. You guys really make a girl feel loved. Remember if anyone has any request, I would love to give it a go. One word prompts, perhaps?  
So, au revoir till next time! Please review!


	9. A new,new,new Doctor?

He was different, she felt it.

Same old Doctor, pinstripe suit and sonic-the-hedgehog hair, but something was...off about him.

Rose sat down on the captains chair, eyeing him curiously as he dashed around the console. He looked almost too serious, slightly angry and she realized something that was missing.

"Blimey, you're quiet, Doctor. What happened?"

He jumped slightly, then bounced over to her, sinking into the chair and taking her hand tightly. Too tightly; he clung to her in a way that almost scared her.  
"I'm fine, all fantastic, why wouldn't it be? I'm with you!"

Okay, she thought, very sweet, very very sweet...very ...not the Doctor. She smiled though and leaned against his shoulder. " Awww. So where we off to?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead "Absolutely anywhere you want to go, New New York, perhaps, or Romantica 43, a nice picnic as we watch the golden sunset"

" Sure, but I swear you've got a thing for the Big Apple. And I'm sure that Donna would feel like a third wheel. Don't you?" Something in his eyes flickered then and she frowned. It looked like frustration.  
" Donna's gone. The...metacrisis was just too much for her, she couldn't cope."

Rose stood, dropping his hand and facing him. " So you just gave up and left her! Sent her home after all she did for you! Nah, for US, Doctor! We'd be dead without her, you know it and-"

He stood too and for just a heartbeat he looked furious, terrifying, and then it was gone and tears glistened in his eyes.

" Gave up. I NEVER gave up. I tried, Rose, I really did but it was just too much. A Time Lords mind in a brain that uses only a small amount of its capacity? She was burning from the inside out and it would have killed her. And so I erased her memory, saved her, but at a price. We...we can't ever see her again."

She gaped for a moment , caught disarmingly off-guard."N-never?"

"I'm so so sorry ,Rose" He moved towards her and opened his arms, a gesture she couldn't help but react to.

And the way he apologized, the subdued ,serious, painful tone of his voice that was just so Doctorish...

He wrapped his arms around her, and pressed his lips against hers. That was another warning to Rose.

First, it felt...wrong, like a betrayal.

And second, his lips tasted like pear.

_Okay, all for now. I'll update soon... just keep up those lovely lovely reviews!xx_


	10. Hurried explanations

_I definitely do not own Doctor Who, believe me if I did, you'd know. For one, David Tennant would NEVER NEVER leave, and Rose would have stayed._

The first thing she felt was pure panic. The Doctor_ hated_ pear. He'd rather eat aspirin, and c'mon, that would kill him. Second, her Doctor-inspired instincts kicked in; as he tried to deepen the kiss, she moved back.

" So, if it's just us ... could we just go somewhere nice? Familiar y'know? Like... we could visit Sarah- Jane." Her voice shook slightly and his eyes narrowed.

"Rose, you_ hated _Sarah-Jane. " The suspicion was layered in his voice and he surveyed her briefly in a way that was definitely NOT the Doctor. Her Doctor at least.

Rose laughed, scoffing at his words in a dismissive way. " Only 'cos she was practically your ex. And you seemed so comfy round her." She stepped fowards,hand looping around his tie flirtaciously."And you're _mine _Doctor." He blinked,shocked, then moved in to kiss her again.

And she let him.

* * *

_The Real Doctors TARDIS:_

"Let me get this straight. Rose - totally jeapordy friendly Rose- snuck out of the TARDIS, went wandering off and got picked up by the WRONG Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded grimly, tugging the levers with a little too much force. " Jack, we need to find her . Now, preferably. _C'mon! _It's _ROSE! " _The last was addressed to the TARDIS. and he kicked the console angrily. "You love her too!"

Jack tried to follow him as he darted around the room; finally managing to place his hand on the Doctors arm.  
"Doc, shes with_ you _. Surely, she is the safest that she could ever be?"

The Doctor seethed, his eyes glinting in the glow from the central column. "You don't know. You just don't..." His voice broke and he moved suddenly, hand rubbing across his face as if it could erase the heart-wrenching pain there. " Jack, he is the very worst of me. He is the fire, the rage, that _never ending _jealousy. In his mind, Rose is _his. _He would destroy thousands for her."

Donna crossed her arms, and her face was not impressed.

"She didn't want him though. An' if I know you you wouldnt force her into what she doesn't want."  
The Doctor was shaking his head before she finished.

" It's like i said . He _needs_ Rose, like humans need air. He would convince her to stay. After all he knows her as well as I do."  
He shared a fleeting ,significant glare with Jack.

"So we need to find her? Trace a TARDIS that technically shouldn't exist? And I thought life with you could get boring."

_ A/N: Hey guys, still short, but i'm doing my best. Please review!_


	11. Sudden outbursts and realisations

_I definitely do not own Doctor Who, believe me if I did, you'd know. For one, David Tennant would NEVER NEVER leave, and Rose would have stayed._

Rose Tyler would most definitely have never made it as a spy, thought the other Doctor bitterly.

It was just so obvious, she could tell he was...different...  
Heh, if only she knew how much so.

He jumped a little as the central screen beeped at him; scanning over his shoulder for Rose, he moved towards it. She was off somewhere in the TARDIS, making some excuse to be alone. But he had the Doctors mind after all, he could read her like a book. And he knew exactly how to fool her too.

_TARDIS DETECTED IN FLIGHT, 3 OCCUPANTS, SET TO TRACE. ACTIONS?_

He pursed his lips, ran his fingers through his hair.A single button, and his troubles would disappear into the he could give him his chance?Turn it into a game...?

Roses voice came faintly from the corridor,calling his name.  
And that made his decision.

* * *

XHours laterX

"You killed 'em!All they wanted was freedom, that why they fought! They were SCARED! AND YOU KILLED 'EM!"

Rose stormed into the TARDIS, flinging her jacket against the rail. Her face was dark, mirroring the fake Doctors perfectly.

He took a deep breath , slamming the TARDIS door, and striding past her.  
"I gave them their chance , Rose. They killed, and they died. It was as simple as that."  
She slapped him.

" When the HELL did you give them a chance?Dont act like I'm some stupid ape..." Her eyes glazed over and her voice trailed off as her train of thought shifted. He took a step towards her as she moved back.  
"Rose?" The sudden fear in his voice was evident.

She shook her head. "That's it... Thats what you- he- said..."

"What?" His voice turned bewildered.

"The real Doctor said ' born in battle, full of blood an' anger an' revenge '." Her eyes suddenly focused, staring at him with unreigned anger in her eyes "An' its you."

The fake Doctor shook his head. "N-no, Rose-"  
She suddenly burst fowards, voice rising with her anger. "Yeah, Rose! Cos the Doctor, MY Doctor, couldn't kill 'em! I knew it! You lied, pretended to be him, and kidnapped me!"

The fake Doctor felt a sudden thrill of terror looking into her eyes.  
They were Golden.

_ Im probably gonna end this story soon, to move on to my Series three. I'm also working on an Alice in wonderland fic... so im sorry if the next one takes too llong to be updated.  
Please review, it makes me feel loved!_


	12. We are Golden

_Disclaimer: I, regrettably do not own Doctor Who, or any of the characters. If I did then David Tennant would never have left, and Rose would never have lost her grip on that Magna clamp._

"Rose, calm down. Breathe , Rose. Please, Rose" He began to beg her, terrified. Not for him, but for her,as she shook her head.

"Wheres my Doctor? Where is he?_ Tell me!_" Her voice blurred as the glowing increased. Rose groaned. "_My head..."_

"Rose, it's fine , hes fine, I swear to you. Just sit down, calm down, you''ll hurt yourself..." The fake Doctor hesitantly reached for her, cursing himself. He should have seen this coming! He hadn't wanted this, he'd just wanted her... and now, if he didnt calm her down, he'd lose her for good.

"_ Where is he? I need him"_ Tears were starting to flow down her cheeks, her voice was pained, and the fake Doctor groaned. " Rose, if you dont calm down, The Bad Wolf will consume you. You'll burn, and you'll never see him again. Is that what you want? Better yet, is that what he would want?"

The light dimmed slightly and he took her arm. " Good. There, that wasn't hard. Now, sit down and _please, please_ stay calm."

He began to direct her to the chair when his screen burst into life

"METACRISIS! Answer Me, because I am so not in the mood for games!" It was odd, at that moment, hearing his double sent a spasm of relief through him. He let her sit down , then rushed to the screen.

"Oh, thank "

His doubles face was NOT impressed ( was that _Jack _in the background?) " .Rose"

The fake ran his hands through his hair awkwardly. " Right here. And you need to talk to her. Now, preferably," He tilted the screen to get her in the picture, staring vacantly as her eyes glowed golden. The real Doctors eyes widened, he mouthed speechlessly for a moment, then he was furious " What the hell have you done?Rose!"

She started then stared at the screen. "_Doctor...?_"

"Its me, Rose. What are you doing? You need to-"

"_It hurts Doctor.I need you_"

He threw a dirty look at the fake then faced Rose again. " I'm on my way Rose, I swear to you, I'm on my way. Please just focus on stopping you do that for me?"

She took a deep breath. "_I - I dont know."_ she whimpered, and the real Doctor galred out as his double. " Your coordinates. NOW. I'm coming, and you will let me in. Keep her safe, or I WILL kill you."

Noone could doubt it.

_very short but I've lost my drafts and am doing this from memory. Please review, or Rose might just NOT make it :D_


	13. Hello, Goodbye

_Disclaimer: I, regrettably do not own Doctor Who, or any of the characters. If I did then David Tennant would never have left, and Rose would never have lost her grip on that Magna clamp._

_In this chapter, The Real Doctor is the Doctor and the fake is the Metacrisis._

The Doctor stormed into the Metacrisis' TARDIS, his face furious and stormy. He strode right past his double, stood stiffly by the console and only stopped when he was infront of the woman he loved.

"Hello."

She stared up at him and gave him a watery, golden laced smile."'ello."

He crouched down to her eye level, and pressed a hand to her cheek, fingers twisting in her hair. Even in this terrifyingly fragile state, he couldnt help but marvel. She was beautiful, and under the Bad Wolfs influence, almost goddess-like. _Concentrate, Doctor, or you could lose her forever.  
_"I'm here, Rose, and I need you to let go of this ...power for me"

She shuddered painfully and he took her hand. Behind them, at the door, he was aware of Jack and Donna rushing in, their gasps distant as he stared intently at Rose, the only thing that mattered.

"..._I don't know how. But it hurts Doctor, it hurts so much"_His hearts skipped a beat, he felt on the verge of panic, but contained it,crushed it deep inside his mind so that he could focus.  
"How did it start, Rose? What were you doing, what were you feeling?"

He kept repeating her name like a mantra, a reminder of who she was, a life line to bring Rose back to him. She tilted her head slightly, staring past him to the Metacrisis. "_I was mad, yeah? He...He wasn't tricked me! And I thought, I thought-"_ Her voice was getting louder and more pained with each word, and the metacrisis began to move fowards; then stopped as Jack pointed a gun at him.

"Nice try sunshine"

The metacrisis stepped back sheepishly and Jack winked at Doctor breathed deeply , stroking her cheek gently. "You thought he'd what? hurt me? I'm here, I'm fine, and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Rose smiled again, and the glow began to dim, slowly revealing watery brown eyes. They smiled at one another, and the Doctor felt tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Welcome back." The words ended with a small chuckle as she grinned, toungue-between-teeth and she threw herself at him.

"Lets go 'ome, yeah?" She mumbled into his neck; He stood, pulling her up. Rose glared over at the Metacrisis. " I told you you weren't ' get points for tryin' but still... Forget me, okay? I've made my choice a long long time ago, when a man with big ears an' a leather jacket told me to run"  
The Doctor beamed, and took her hand tightly.

They should have been prepared, they hould have known-  
In a swift movement it happened; Jack was on the floor; The metacrisis had the gun and wa aiming directly at his double.

"She is mine."

He shot and there was no time to stop him.

_Oh how ironic... Only a few Chapter left my dears... Oh and The Bad Wolfs not finished yet, It'll be back with a vengeance, and someone WILL die XD Jut thought I'd throw that out there..._

Please Review, I'll update faster!


End file.
